only thing that's right in all i've done
by MerryH
Summary: <html><head></head>10 drabbles inspired by different songs, written a while ago and posted on k b. warnings for infidelity, drug use. fluff, angst, and general ridiculousness. mostly fluffyness with a few angsty ones thrown in.</html>


**A/N: **I wrote these a while ago and posted them on k_b but wanted to share them with you also. Ten drabbles inspired by ten different songs that I thought might help tide some of you over until I post the final (eeek!) chapter of Stupid Slutty Blaine. Some are quite AU, and I had a lot of fun writing them. If there's any you wouldn't mind seeing me expand on, please tell me, because even though I have a thousand plot bunnies for other stories, I'd love to write more on some of these. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>1) Run – Snow Patrol<strong>

_Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you dear<em>

_Louder, louder_  
><em>And we'll run for our lives<em>  
><em>I can hardly speak I understand<em>  
><em>Why you can't raise your voice to say<em>

They threw their clothes into suitcases, ignoring the voices yelling from downstairs in disgust. Kurt sobbed through the phone as Blaine tried to tell him that everything was going to be okay. They had both just come out to their parents, told their parents about their relationship, and their parents had kicked them out. They were both separately told they could still attend school, it would be paid for, and money would be wired to them until their 18th birthdays, but that they didn't want to see their "faggoty son" under their respective roofs ever again. Blaine had halfway expected it, his family had never been supportive even when they thought he was straight, but Kurt had always got on relatively well with his father – except for the part where his father was wildly homophobic. Blaine shoved tops into the suitcase as he cradled the phone to his ear, Kurt's tears tearing at his soul, ripping into him.

"It's okay baby, it'll be okay, I promise, no matter what happens, we'll be okay because we'll be together, alright?" Blaine begged, trying so hard to quell Kurt's pain as he felt his own welling up in his eyes. Kurt choked out sounds of agreement and he could hear him moving now – picking up his things and the sound of footsteps on stairs, and then he heard the yelling – the slurs, the threats, as Kurt rushed out of the house to the sidewalk, bursting into a fresh lot of sobs. Blaine gave up on his packing, desperate to reach Kurt, decidedly grabbing the last of the essentials he needed and jogged down the stairs and out the door without so much as a glance back. Next thing, he was pulling up outside Kurt's house and pulling him into a hug, Kurt gripping wildly at Blaine's back and Blaine kissing him with everything he had, repeatedly, trying desperately to show him that he was here, he was always going to be here, that there was nothing wrong with him, he was beautiful and perfect and if the world couldn't see that then it was his job to show him. He lifted him into the car, buckling him in and put his bags in the back seat, before jumping into the drivers seat and driving them to a nearby motel. They said nothing during the drive, punctuated only by slight hiccups from Kurt as he began to calm.

They finally reached the motel and they checked in, and the moment they reached the room Blaine just pulled Kurt close and kissed his hair, holding him as close as humanly possible.

"I love you so much, Kurt, I do. I'm so sorry."

Kurt held him just as tightly, and pulled back to kiss Blaine gently on the lips before he spoke, a half-hearted smile on his lips, exhaustion coloring his face.

"Don't ever apologize for loving me."

Blaine just nodded and pulled him in for another kiss, a kiss that would hopefully say everything he couldn't verbalize about how incredible Kurt was, about how much he meant, about how much all of this meant, even when everyone else was blind to it.

**2) What Am I To You – Norah Jones**

_When I look in your eyes  
>I can feel the butterflies<br>I love you when you're blue  
>Tell me darlin' true<br>What am I to you_

"Dance with me." Blaine said, standing from the bed where they had been lazing on and talking about cheesy dance scenes in movies. He strode over to the stereo, playing with his iPod until he found the song he was looking for. Kurt laughed at the proposition, especially after the conversation they had just had, until Blaine turned and held his hand out to Kurt, waiting patiently, his eyes full of love. Kurt took his hand, allowing Blaine to pull him up, and rolled his eyes when Blaine bowed and kissed his hand exaggeratedly.

They were in Blaine's room, door closed and house quiet, empty, save for the song playing from Blaine's stereo. Blaine pulled him in close, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt reciprocated, and he couldn't help smiling as they stood cheek to cheek, swaying gently in a slow dance. As they danced together, Blaine began to sing to him softly, his warm breath tickling Kurt's ear. They aligned in all the right places, their bodies lining up as they flowed around the room. Kurt smiled into Blaine's neck, gently pressing a few kisses to it, and he smiled even wider when Blaine had to stop singing momentarily, a quiet breath leaving his lips.

Kurt could listen to Blaine sing for the rest of his life, and this was no exception, and he found himself disappointed when he could hear the song winding down. Blaine sang the last "What am I to you?" and the song faded out, and he pulled back to connect his forehead with Kurt's and kiss him gently. When they separated, Kurt looked into the kind brown eyes of the boy who loved him and said the only thing he could.

"Everything."

**3) Come Down To Me – Saving Jane**

_When the light falls on your face,  
>Don't let it change you<br>When the stars get in your eyes,  
>Don't let them blind you<em>

You're beautiful  
>Just the way you are<br>And I love it all  
>Every line, and every scar<br>And I wish that I could make you see  
>This is where you ought to be,<br>Come down to me

Kurt rolled over in bed to look at the boy who was lying next to him. He'd had this dream sometimes, that he would be lying in bed and Blaine's warm arms would wrap around him from behind and pull him close, holding him as he fell asleep and whispering words like "I love you," and "You're so beautiful, Kurt."

While there were no arms around him, and no sweet nothings, it was feeling like a dream that Blaine was in his bed at all. As saddened as he was about the fact that Blaine had kissed Rachel and not him, he knew it was only part of the game, so he did his best to push it down. It wasn't hard to be distracted from his thoughts when the moonlight from outside played across Blaine's sleeping face, his hair tousled and messy over Kurt's pillow. He was half curled up in the sheets, his hands fisted in the blankets to pull them close to his chest. His mouth was open slightly and Kurt could see a tiny bit of drool in the corner, but it only served to make Blaine even more adorable.

Kurt wanted to reach out and touch him, touch the warm soft skin of his cheek, trace the edges of his face. If only Blaine would wake up in the morning, wake up with the realization that this was where he was meant to be – in Kurt's bed, in Kurt's arms, wherever, so long as the two of them were facing the world together. It felt so right – how come Blaine didn't feel it? How could he not? This was where was supposed to be, and until he realized that, Kurt would just have to stick with his dreams.

Kurt took one more look at his face then closed his eyes, but he couldn't help stretching his leg out until his leg aligned with one of Blaine's, their feet touching together gently. It was barely a touch, but for Kurt, for tonight – it was enough.

**4) My Humility, You Are – The Scene Aesthetic**

_I'm a man who doesn't know defeat  
>I tend to tower over trees<br>And I make a damn good coffee  
>I'm a man who's great at setting trends<br>Uses his teeth to open cans  
>I've never lost against a grizzly<br>But when it comes to you  
>I'm like a child<br>I'm stuck and won't get anywhere_

Blaine fumbled over his words, his fingers lacing together as he stood awkwardly before Kurt, eyes trained to the floor.

"What was that Blaine?" Kurt watched him, amused at his friend's complete fear. He had heard him the first time, of course, but he wasn't going to let this moment pass without having a little fun with it. After all, he'd been waiting for this for far too long, and even this was less than he'd been waiting for.

Blaine looked up at him in exasperation, his eyes begging Kurt to let him off the hook and not make him repeat his question. Kurt just raised an eyebrow, a smile playing across his face as he crossed his arms, waiting.

"I was just wondering, if maybe, you would, um, go…"

"Go…?" Kurt prompted, gesturing for him to go on with his hand.

"Go, um, on a date with me." Blaine flushed red and it took all of Kurt's composure to not burst out laughing at his friend.

"No." Kurt said, simply. Blaine looked aghast, his jaw dropping along with his face, and he began to protest.

"But –"

"No buts. I swear Blaine, you're amazing, rah rah, but oh my God, you never get _anything_ done. We've been friends for months, Blaine. We've been on god knows how many coffee 'dates'," he quipped, including air quotations, "So no, I will not go on a date with you." Kurt said quickly, stepping over towards Blaine. Blaine was about to speak again, but Kurt quickly silenced him by taking his hand and linking their fingers together. Blaine looked down at their intertwined hands, the warmth taking him by surprise.

"_But_, I will be your boyfriend. Then, maybe, _and only maybe_," he said, half laughing as Blaine began to register the conversation and his face began to burst into a grin, "you can take me out."

Before Blaine could speak, Kurt just rolled his eyes and leant forward to kiss him gently.

"I swear, it's like you're two years old sometimes."

Blaine just grinned, and said, "Can a two year old do this?" before pulling Kurt suddenly back in for another kiss by his tie, and they laughed into one another's lips in the middle of the empty common room.

**5) Cute Without The E – Taking Back Sunday**

_(Why can't I feel anything from anyone other than you?)  
>Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens<br>A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
>I will never ask if you don't ever tell me<br>I know you well enough to know you'll never love me_

Kurt entered the apartment quietly, slowly hanging his coat up on the coat-rack at the doorway. They had picked it out together when they moved in, trawling the aisles of Ikea hand in hand. That seemed so far away now. He tiptoed down the hallway, feeling his way along the walls so he wouldn't wake up Blaine by turning on lights. Quickly grabbing the cologne he hid in the bathroom draw, he sprayed himself twice to cover the scent of the other man he had been with merely an hour ago. He walked out of the guest bathroom, down the hallway and into his bedroom, silently stripping down to his underwear and crawling gently into the bed behind Blaine, who was lying on his side. He softly wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's stomach. He couldn't see that Blaine's eyes were already open, full of tears. Blaine pretended to stir and wiped his eyes before rolling over to face Kurt, who smiled at him. Blaine wanted to scream at him "Why, why are you doing this to me, I haven't done anything except love you," but the only thing that came out was, "Hey babe, why so late?" Kurt rolled his eyes and began rambling about a "business meeting that ran late" and that his assistant "had a thousand questions about next weeks show", but all Blaine heard was "I was cheating, I was cheating, I was cheating." He wanted to ask, to ask him where he was, whom he was with, what he had that Blaine didn't, but his stomach was full of bile, not words. As much as he hated Kurt so much in that moment, his heart was still pounding for him, and all he could do was lean over and kiss him and hope that something in his kiss, in it's pressure, in the pressure of his pain and the pull of his lips made Kurt love _him_ again, not whomever else he was seeing every night.

**6) I Want Something To Live For – The Rocket Summer**

_Hey, how's it going?  
>Good<br>And how are you?  
>Good<br>Often do you wonder how much that isn't true?  
>Will you help me out if you can?<br>I'll take you as you are, please take me as I am._

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine's voice crackled cheerily into his ear, after Kurt pressed the accept call button to silence its ringing. "How's it going?"

Kurt thought back over his day before answering the question. Karofsky had thrown him against the lockers three times over the day, but he was used to that and had even learnt now how to angle his body so he didn't hit the locks anymore, because they left the worst bruises. He'd heard at least ten slurs over the course of the day, including faggot, fairy, and gay-boy, but he'd almost learned to tune them out. Almost. He'd nearly crashed on the way home because he was crying a little and kind of distracted, and had gone to change lanes without looking properly, and gave himself a shock when horns and a swerve were all he heard, which only led him to cry harder and pull over for a good ten minutes in order to gain his composure. Overall, a pretty normal day.

"Good. You?" The lies came easily now, to his dad, to Blaine, to everyone else. He didn't like lying to any of them, especially Blaine and his father, but he just knew if he said anything to either of them it would turn into a huge deal and not only did his dad have enough to worry about, he'd also already spilt far too much and put far too much onto the shoulders of the boy who was only his friend of a few days.

"Yeah, fine, fine. How are you though? You sound a little - off."

"I'm good, really Blaine." Kurt said, hoping and praying that it would sound convincing enough for the topic to be dropped, because if Blaine pushed it he was almost definitely going to burst into tears at the fact that somebody actually cared enough to wonder, to wonder if maybe it was a front, maybe deep down, Kurt really wasn't okay at all.

"…Well, if you say so. You know you can talk to me though if you need to."

Kurt's eyes welled up and he took a deep breath before opening his mouth for another lie, "I know, I promise I'll come to you if something's wrong." Who knows, maybe at some point he would, but for now, this was Kurt's problem.

**7) Courtship Dating – Crystal Castles**

_How do I feel for thee?  
>You smell great disease<br>Cause we're young  
>Fell in from a star.<br>When your skin is shed  
>Find a pile of your head<br>Now then, I look so smart._

Blaine passed Kurt the joint they were currently sharing on the sidewalk, as Kurt sat with his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt sat up, sucking in a breath of half fresh air from the night surrounding them and half from the joint pressed to his lips. The red flicker of the joint as Kurt sucked reflected back on his face, lighting up his pale skin. Blaine watched Kurt with intense fascination, licking his own lips as he watched Kurt close his eyes and pull it away from his lips, a smile playing on them before he breathed out the heavy smoke. The smoke looked like it felt almost as foggy as Blaine's brain did, but he couldn't help himself from reaching his hand out to Kurt's cheek. Kurt's eyes opened dreamily, dazed, and he smiled at Blaine, before pulling away gently and flicking the last of the ash with his right hand. He dropped the joint to the gutter; letting it sizzle out before turning his beautiful, beautiful eyes back to Blaine's. Blaine didn't remember pulling him closer, didn't remember lips connecting, but in a moment it seemed like the night around them had closed in and that midnight was dancing on their tongues, absorbing them into one another, closer than ever. Their tongues were heady with smoke and slick with heat, wrapping around one another as everything else was forgotten. When they finally pulled away, foreheads joined and eyelashes almost touching one another, Blaine opened his mouth to whisper a breathy "I love you." Kurt said nothing, just pulled him back into another kiss, the streetlight and each other more than enough to keep them warm in the cold of the night.

**8) We Intertwined – The Hush Sound**

_Like vines we intertwined (like vines we intertwined)  
>Carelessly growing up and growing old<br>Life was on our tongues (on our tongues)  
>It tasted heavenly, so good<br>I wake up but I feel alone  
>I was just asleep<br>Right where I belong  
>Inside this sad, sad song<em>

Kurt pushed away Blaine's hand with a giggle as he attempted to hand-feed Kurt a grape, the picnic rug spread out underneath them. Blaine was lying on his side, and Kurt mirrored him, both of them laughing and occasionally picking from the food that Kurt had made and brought for the both of them.

"Seriously? My god."

Blaine laughed, popping the grape into his mouth with a smile, the sun glancing over his skin and making him shine. Kurt rolled his eyes and reached for his own grape, crunching down on it, cold and refreshing in the warmth of the day.

"But baby doll," he crooned, fluttering his eyelashes, "I just want to do everything for you."

Kurt had to laugh at the ridiculous expression on his face, and he reached for Blaine, intertwining their hands together.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a complete dork?" Kurt mused, gently squeezing his hand, giddy with happiness.

"An _adorable_ dork." Blaine squeezed back, leaning over for a kiss, their lips close, so close, until –

Kurt's alarm sounded and he groaned, slamming his hand down in frustration on the snooze and rolling over to bury his head in his pillow. The best dream he'd ever had, and of course it cut off right before the good part. If it wasn't for the fact that he had to get up for school, he would've gone straight back to sleep, just to try to fall back into the dream and shake the feeling of loneliness that had quickly settled over him in the haze of the morning.

**9) Standing Still – Jewel**

_Do you want me  
>Like I want you?<br>Or am I standing still  
>Beneath the darkened sky?<br>Or am I standing still  
>With the scenery flying by?<br>Or am I standing still  
>Out of the corner of my eye?<br>Was that you passing me by?_

Kurt turned the wheel, smoothly directing his Navigator around the corner. He glanced out the window at the ominous clouds that were now gathering across the sky, dark and frothing. Kurt, ever the dramatic, was pleased with the weather. He always liked it when the weather matched his mood. It made everything seem a lot more theatrical.

It had been another Friday at Dalton and he was driving home to Lima for the weekend, frustrated and tired. He'd spent the day with Blaine, because every second Friday they had practically identical timetables, and while usually this would've been fantastic and left Kurt in a state of joy, it had just been tiring. Kurt was tired of the weeks of pretending that he didn't have feelings for Blaine, tired of pretending that all the little touches didn't mean more than the world to him.

He had no idea if Blaine felt the same way – it wasn't like he'd had much experience with any other gay men, barring Karofsky, and that experience had nearly ruined him.

Now he was stuck here, running through the same weeks, the same moments, stuck in the routine of being Blaine's friend, confidante, but never anything more. Just stuck here, standing still.

**10) You Had Me At Hello – A Day To Remember**

_I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours,  
>It's simply radiant, even more with everyday that goes by.<br>I watch the clock so I can make my timing just right.  
>Would it be okay? Would it be okay?<br>if I took your breath away._

Kurt played with Blaine's curl absentmindedly, twirling it around his fingers, a smile playing quietly on his lips as he chatted away to Blaine about the show he had watched last night. His right arm was looped around Blaine's chest, and he was leaning on his left's elbow as his delicate fingertips tugged on his boyfriends hair. Blaine was watching Kurt with a content grin on his face, barely hearing the words he spoke, far too busy admiring Kurt to register any of his sentences. It seemed like so long ago that they had met, so long since that first handshake to here, the content and comfortable that felt so right. Kurt took his attention away from Blaine's hair, and stopped mid-sentence, glancing at his boyfriend, and a frown came over his face.

"You're not listening to me, are you?"

Blaine blushed slightly, and pulled Kurt down from his leaning position to settle in next to him on the bed properly. Kurt pretended to fight it but quickly snuggled into the crook of Blaine's arm, head on his chest. Blaine pressed a quiet kiss to the top of his head before he spoke.

"Just thinking about when we met. Do you remember?"

Blaine felt Kurt scoff against his chest, but didn't expect the thump that came a moment later from Kurt's fist.

"Do I remember? Stupid boy." Kurt muttered, ignoring Blaine's yelp of pain. His voice softened slightly before he spoke again. "Of course I remember. You took my breath away." Blaine lifted Kurt's chin so Kurt was looking at him rather than resting his head, and he grinned, Kurt blushing slightly, unable to meet Blaine's eyes.

"I took your breath away? I thought I was the romantic Kurt. I bet, I bet I raised you up, too." Blaine giggled as Kurt looked at him, and he could tell Kurt was desperately trying not to laugh. "Did I – Did I have you at hello?" Blaine burst into another fit of giggles as Kurt's eyes narrowed and he sat up, beginning to pummel Blaine's chest. Blaine was just completely ecstatic that as funny as it may be, he was lucky enough that the answer was yes.


End file.
